parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Owen Pat: The Movie Trailer/Transcript
Transcript Trailer 1 *Trent: Have a Nice Greendale Station *Narrator: Get Ready for the world's most Love it Characters hade you Seen the Before *Mittens: Meow *Owen: Oh Thanks Mittens Such a Lovely Morning *Mittens: Meow *Narrator: in The Village of Greendale Owen Has Always Been *Owen: Oh Hudson Not Again *Narrator: To Complete Package *Cody: I Were Should Be a Postman *Mittens: Meow *Narrator: Now Their about To Discover *Bolt: Your The One's are Dissions are Coming To Greendale *Narrator: That Delivering Post *Bolt: Next, Next, Stop! *Narrator: Is'nt Have only Talent *Shrek: Look it That Mr Bighead What Ever Teen is only TV *Owen: In Your eyes, See What The World Can Be *Bolt: I'm Mighty Mouse and You No How to Deliver *Elliot: I'm Going to Sound of Post that Postman *Narrator: This Year *Donkey: Disney's Villians Will Be Taking The of The New Tease *Owen: Oh *Narrator: Get Ready *Wall-E: Delivery Old Woman *Old Woman: Yells *Narrator: For an Adventure *Alejandro: Something Funny Going around Here *Narrator: For The Whole Family *Owen - Most imprtont Thing for Womble is *Hades - Ruling The World *Owen - Woah I was Going To Say Be Friendly *Elliot: Yeah I'm Gonna Stuck The Lighthouse Pat *Owen: Oh Muffin (Owen falls and Yell) *Narrator Owen. Shrek. Dipper Pines and Elliot *Donkey (Laughing Evil) *Narrator: "Owen Pat: The Movie" *(Mittens Screams on Owen's Face) Trailer 2 *Narrator - In The Village of Greendale lives Everone was Favourite Big Man *Owen - Hello Belle *Belle - Morning Owen *Mittens - (Meow) *Bolt - Your The One Missions are Coming To Greendale *Narrator - Is About To Hit The Big Time *Pearl Gesner - 3 2 Light *Bolt - I'm Mighty Mouse and You No How To Deliver *Shrek - Thats It and Easy Delighted *Donkey - Yeah! *Shrek - We Like To Visit Public is The Compain All Around The You Tele Program *Owen - I Was Just a Ordinary Giant Man *Shrek - (Laughs) *Donkey - Your Everyone Loves Tobermory Pat in The Delivery Man With a Patbot 3000 *Owen - Most imprtont Thing for Womble is *Hades - it is This is infishinsee Ruling The World *Owen - Woah I was Going To Say Be Friendly *Robot Cat - (Meeow) *Narrator - In 2014 *Daffy Duck - This Not Actiing Like Robot *Elsa - Stop Big Man! *Mittens - Gasp *Donkey (Evil Laugh) *PatBot 3000 - I am Owen Pat and also Owen Pat *Narrator - You Got Special Deliveries *Mittens - Gasp Woooh Ow ow ow ow out ouch Ow *Narrator - Suprise Packages *Patbot - Delivery Delivery old Woman *Old Woman - (Screams) *Robot Shot Gun - You Rep You Set *Old Woman (Screams) *Narrator - Rediretcions *Elliot - I am Going To Suff to Poke that Big Man (Van Will Crashes on Elliot) *Narrator - First Class Fun Garrinteen *Owen - Oh Muffin (Screams) *MIttens - Meow Meow Meow Mini Me Meow *Owen - I Have not Put on Their Weight *Mittens - Oh *Narrator - Owen, *Owen - Ready to Go Red Mouse *Narrator - Shrek, *Shrek - Catch is'nt Easy *Dipper Pines, *Dipper - Owen Your Cat is Easy *Narrator - and Elliot *Elliot - I'm Elliot Your The Best My Way *Narrator - In The Field of The Family Adventure of The Year *Narrator - "Owen Pat: The Movie" *Mittens - Meow breath Woah *Owen - We Did it Mittens *Mittens - Gasp *Coming Soon To YouTube Category:TheFoxPrince11's Transcripts Category:TheFoxPrince1's Transcripts Category:Postman Pat The Movie Trailers Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts